Silver Blizzard City
The Silver Blizzard City has a myriad of powerful experts, and must easily have at least a dozen Spirit Xuan experts in addition to the continent's third most powerful individual in their ranks.Chapter 224 Members Han Family * Han Xiaoyao - Ancestor & Founder * Kong Yanluo - Ancestor & Founder * Han Fengxue - Overlord * Han Zhanmeng - City Lord * Xue Shuangqing - City Lord Mistress * Han Feiyun - Third Elder * Han Yanyao - Eldest Princess * Han Yanmeng - Little Princess Xiao Family * Xiao Xingchen - Ancestor & Founder * Xiao Xingyun - Great Elder * Xiao Buyu - Second Elder * Xiao Duo - Sixth Elder * Xiao Han * Xiao Fengwu - Young Master Chu Family * Chu Duanxiang - Ancestor & Founder Category:Locations History It is said that over three hundred years ago, there used to be a large alliance between gangs, known as the Supreme Alliance, which controlled more than half of this world's underworld factions. Their fame, might and strength were unmatched, and it is said that even Spirit Xuan experts would detour from their paths upon seeing the Supreme Alliance's emblem obstructing their way, afraid of the troubles they would provoke otherwise! As fate had it, one day, the Supreme Alliance's young master, Yu Lingfeng happened to meet a woman, a woman who's eyes were so beautiful, and style so magnificent that people used to call her the 'Jade Phoenix of the Nine Firmaments'; her name was Kong Yanluo, and she was regarded as the world's most beautiful woman… Yu Linfeng was quite excited by the prospect of wooing her, and hence, he tried any and all means to win her heart over, same as countless other experts, but none of it bore any fruit. Seeing that Kong Yanluo had repeatedly rejected his feeling, Yu Linfeng was so pained that he ordered the extermination of the entire Luo Family, along with Kong Yanluo, of course. However, just when Kong Yanluo's fragrance was about to perish, three men suddenly showed up, rescued her, and then fled with her. She fell in love with the eldest of her three saviors, and they tied their fates in a bond of marriage soon after. It didn't take long for this news to reach Yu Linfeng's ears. One day, he encircled the three men with the intention of killing them in order to extract his revenge, but was killed by those three men in the fight that ensued. The eldest of the three men was named Han Xiaoyao; the second brother was called Xiao Xingchen, and the third one was named Chu Duanxiang; these three men were amongst the best warriors of that era's younger generation, and naturally, very talented as martial artists! After killing Yu Linfeng, the three brothers obviously made an enemy out of the Supreme Alliance's master, Yu Zhanyun, who ordered everyone under his command: no effort in tracking and killing those four! The three men were well aware of their respective strengths, and knew they would be of no match to the Supreme Alliance in battle; the four of them decided to leave, and disappeared without leaving any tracks behind. However, no one knew that these four had found refuge in a faraway snow-clad land! Moreover, the four of them had secretly started creating their own forces atop those snow-capped mountains! These three men went on to become the three founding ancestors of the Silver Blizzard City, establishing its three founding families, the Han Family, the Xiao Family, and the Chu Family. A decade later, the four of them left the mountains once again after having accumulated a reasonable amount of force since they had decided to stir trouble for the Supreme Alliance. However, the Supreme Alliance was already in a lot of trouble at this time since the public was infuriated by their conduct. Thus, when the three of them launched their assault on the Supreme Alliance, they received a large and unexpected response from the rest of the world with several of the world's finest experts joining hands with them. In less than three years, the world's most powerful alliance was not only brought down, but completely removed from the setting. However, Yu Zhanyun and Han Xiaoyao came face to face at a critical juncture during the final battle. Once the two men were worn out, Yu Zhanyun issued one last desperate attack Han Xiaoyao simply wouldn't be able to withstand; seeing this happen, Xiao Xingchen blocked off Yu Zhanyun's killer strike from reaching Han Xiaoyao, using his own body as a shield, but took Yu Zhanyun with him as he parted from this world! At that time, Xiao Xingchen's cultivation had already surpassed Han Xiaoyao's, and was progressing further by leaps and bounds since he aspired to become the strongest in the world! He had a beautiful wife and son waiting for him at his house… and one could truly say that he was living the best years of his life… but had still chosen to die for the sake of protecting his sworn-brother! They say his face reveled in a spirit of brotherhood and heroism at the time of his death… Han Xiaoyao was so aggrieved by the death of his younger brother that he publicly took out his sword and cut his own two fingers, causing his blood to drip to the ground; his thunderous voice shook the entire world as he swore a blood-oath: long as the Silver Blizzard City remains, the Xiao Family's descendants will never perish! And his descendants still uphold his vow to this day! Even though the Xiao Family isn't in control of the Silver Blizzard City, but their opinion is very critical when it comes to making the important decisions in the Silver Blizzard City! And no one can do anything about this! Moreover, the City's masters have been holding the Xiao Family's descendant very dear ever since, which has spoilt their attitude for the worse!Chapter 231 Category:Stub Category:Family Category:City Category:Silver Blizzard City Category:Organizations